


The Smash Bros Story

by TheKingOfKoopas



Series: Smashing times [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfKoopas/pseuds/TheKingOfKoopas
Summary: his Story starts out with Samus Meta Knight and Luigi and King Deedee falling through a time portal they said time was broken but Bowser didn't believe them once master hand and crazy hand came through something was up. Bowser decided to help the fools although he didn't want to. Then a evil force came to take over some our heroes will time be saved? Read more to find out.
Series: Smashing times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539085
Kudos: 4





	1. A team of unlikely heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is from wattpad so yeah it sucks it was my first smash fanfic also I have the same username on there
    
    
    So it was midnight on a Thursday. Everyone was still awake except Bowser who knows what happened to him. The Setting is Bowser's castle I hope he just doesn't wake up from our heroes
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said Samus!
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said what do you want puffball?
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said I was wondering if you saw Bowser anywhere.
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said oh that Bowser guy I haven't seen him since this morning.
    
    
    
    
    
    King Deedee said isn't midnight morning?
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said shut up or I will fire this blaster at you!
    
    
    
    
    
    King Deedee said I'm sorry
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said I saw Bowser I just don't know where.
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said well this is a mystery.
    
    
    
    
    
    Something was right behind Meta Knight
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said Meta turn around there's something behind you.
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said Ahhhh runs in circles.
    
    
    
    
    
    King Deedee said clam down Luigi it's just nothing.
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said oh there's something behind me lies.
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said shh uses up tilt Roar!.
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said omg gets launched
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said who was that? *starts to shake*.
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said it's your boi Bowser Wait Luigi what are you doing here? get out of my castle!.
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said wait y'all I'm going to ask Bowser a question what are you doing here?.
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said Wait it's my castle I belong here you guys don't!
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said look I'll explain So there was a broken thing through time......
    
    
    
    
    
    After 9 minutes of explaining
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said so A broken thing through time Bwahahaha. Let's go save the day.
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said Oh no I'm not saying anything.
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said Look Luigi be brave I know Mario isn't here but be brave you are saving the world with us :).
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said *gulp* still sounds scary.
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said Look you got me on your side. I promise I didn't kidnap peach this time.
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said Bowser is wrong he can't save the day.
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said Say that again with your weak final smash in SSBU.
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said for the last time it isn't weak.
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said can you two-tone it down just clam down.
    
    
    
    
    
    King Deedee said you two fight over final smashes not a big deal you know let's save the day!
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said Bwahahaha we can't just get going yet we got to prepare.
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said Ahhhh.
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said, Bowser! Stop making green Mario sad!
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said I'm not green Mario I'm Luigi!
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said oh god 😒
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said well what are you guys waiting for smashers roll out!
    
    
    
    
    
    King Deedee said Meh
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said alright first let's split up walking up the stairs we on a mission
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said well I'll set up the teams
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said you are not fool Let me Bowser pick the teams to wait we don't have an even number 😞. We got to make this work somehow.
    
    
    
    
    
    King Deedee said Look I got a Great idea everyone come with me
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said nope I'm taking Luigi though because he's better than all of you *brags*
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said shut up!
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said .........
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said that's how I feel Luigi ............
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said...........
    
    
    
    
    
    King Deedee said ..........
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said what's with the awkward silence?
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said you know why guys it's time to prepare you never know what could be happening here...  ...  *gets frozen* what the heck I can't move
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said sometimes I wish my brother was here
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said See Bowser that's why you shouldn't be setting up teams we are already in Danger
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said Look it isn't my fault I could get into ice anytime soon just do something
    
    
    
    
    
    Meta Knight said Dang!
    
    
    
    
    
    Master Hand and Crazy Hand come out from the sky
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said what the heck
    
    
    
    
    
    Master Hand said hahaha I already froze one of you who's next
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said I need one of you to save me there's already ice forming on me.
    
    
    
    
    
    Crazy Hand said too late *freezes Bowser*
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said but I... *gets completely frozen*
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said it's time to go to the coffee shop
    
    
    
    
    
    Luigi said Ah coffee I prefer pasta
    
    
    
    
    
    King Deedee said Look I'll save Bowser
    
    
    
    
    
    Master Hand said you can't save him You got to find a unfreeze, Ray
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said I'm always prepared *uses unfreeze Ray*
    
    
    
    
    
    Bowser said ........ *starts to melt* Roar Ha (.... Wait I can't talk)
    
    
    
    
    
    Samus said you just got screwed
    
    
    
    
    
    To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to Save the world?

2 hours Later after the encounter with master hand and and crazy hand Bowser lost his voice and now our heroes have to get Bowser's voice back by punching Bowser in the neck?

Bowser said Roar roar ( so uh what's the plan? I can't talk soooo)

Meta Knight said well Samus what's your plan

Samus said uh....... I honestly don't know

King Deedee said Plan a we Hit this koopa *punches Bowser in the neck*

Bowser said Roar *falls on the ground*

Meta Knight said 😱

Bowser said Help I fallen and I can't get up!

Samus said haha haha haha

King Deedee said O

Luigi said Oh no 😞

Bowser said Alright who punched me in the neck?

King Deedee said I did

Bowser said omg you did? Time for a beat down!

Meta Knight said wait Bowser don't

Samus said Beat him up beat him up

Luigi said ..... 😒 *runs away* I'm out of here

Bowser said Gerr that's it this Is the last straw!

Final Smash Meter 10%

Samus said That's not what I see

King Deedee said Oh God it's that final smash meter thingy

Meta Knight said wait what's that?

King Deedee said without copying from the Smash wiki a Final Smash or FS is a thing that feels up when you attack or slowly fill up or fill up faster with Spirts

Samus said this is scary because you never know what will happen didn't you guys now that transformation final smashes don't have regular move sets?

Meta Knight said wait *pulls out phone* I found the Bowser trailer let's watch it

Everyone watches the video

King Deedee said woah just look at that design

Meta Knight said wait his final smash looks way bigger

Samus said and he does a screen ko! Oh my god

King Deedee said I now question where Bowser went

Meta Knight said and Luigi

Samus said Bowser is somewhere

Bowser said Roar! *Gets yellow eyes*

Final Smash Meter Full ding ding ding!!!!

Samus said Oh God I bet he's not going to use it

Bowser said Roarrrrrr! *Uses final Smash*

Meta Knight said ......

King Deedee said......

Samus said I wasn't expecting this

Giga Bowser appeared in the background he's about to punch the 3 because he was being punched in the neck* 5 seconds later he punched it was over and then Bowser turned back to normal

Samus,Meta Knight and King Deedee got screen Koed OOF

Bowser said Ayy I actually won take that fools Bwahahaha I am the one who blah blah blah Oh yeah that's what I call a win win I Bowser is number #1 Bwahahaha

???? Said *looking from above* I don't think so Bowser!

Bowser said Huh?

????? Said I guess I have to show myself *jumps down*

Bowser said Ahh *hides in shell*

*Music playing*

Dark Samus said why you hiding? I'm Dark Samus bro just fall down to the ground where I trap you. Get frozen so I can ice you. Maybe you should go in my freezer. I'm Dark Samus what you going to do just hide yeah I see you

Bowser said hold hold up up nah it's your boi Bowser I'm just going to leave you here. I can breathe fire and what can you do? nothing. I'm the king of koopas you see I need a crown no not that Stupid Super crown Bwahahaha. Mess with me now I got a whole army koopa troop attack!

Dark Samus said hahaha I used to be a assist trophy but look at me now I'm a fighter

Bowser said A echo fighter which is a better word than clone

Dark Samus said but look at you still same old same old still lame now come on man fight me!

Bowser said if you insist

*Lifelight plays*

Bowser said Showtime!

Dark Samus said Omg this song is annoying

Bowser said let's do this koopa style 3 2 1 go! Colours weave into the fire and flame distant sparks from a past still unmanned there is toucher search your soul and bring out the underlying light!!!

Dark Samus said What are you doing!! This is hurting me

Bowser said well I'm singing on that day when the sky fell away our world came to a end. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Dark Samus said To much damage! *Starts to get destroyed*

Bowser said Bwahahaha it actually worked

Dark Samus said Ughh *turns back to normal*

Bowser said Oh Yeah That's what I call a win win

Samus said Oh Bowser what happened

Bowser said I honestly don't know but where's Luigi and King Deedee also Meta Knight?

Samus said I saw this guy that looked like Luigi he looked just like him but he was more evil. Samus with the other two

Bowser said something is up and we are going to save the day!

Samus said Bowser it actually better happen this time

To be continued


End file.
